


Sonder

by narutinachan



Series: Traducciones de trabajos de Lazchan [5]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Manga Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: Sonder: La realización de que cada individuo tiene una vida tan vivida y compleja como la tuya propia Y ¡Zeno!Traducción de "Sonder" de LazchanLink de la historia original en inglés: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4275219





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sonder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275219) by [Lazchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan). 



No fue difícil verlo al principio. Sus primeras alegrías al ver a la gente a su alrededor, sus vidas e interacciones. Incluso si ellos no creyeran de todo corazón y confiaran en los dioses y los cielos como él lo hacía, ellos aún encontraban alegría en las pequeñas cosas. Las flores que crecían en los árboles, que luego producían frutos para alimentarles. Los atardeceres que señalaban el final del día, los amaneceres que se extendían por el cielo en un glorioso y resplandeciente color.

Sus relaciones entre ellos, las sonrisas y risas, los recuerdos que compartían.

Para envejecer y ver a aquellos que amas volverse más y más sabios y transmitir esas experiencias a los más jóvenes, hasta que se unían a sus predecesores en el cielo para observar a la nueva generación.

Fue después de haber bebido la sangre de dragón y perder las voces de los cielos, que perdió la capacidad de envejecer y cambiar, cuando comenzó a aislarse a sí mismo de esa alegría.

Cuando le dejaban solo, todo lo que podía ver era la gente que le iba a abandonar. La gente que le miraría y le cuestionaría. Él no podía escapar para estar con su Rey y sus hermanos en el cielo. Para estar con su madre, su padre y sus hermanos a los que había dejado atrás hace mucho tiempo para servir a los dragones.

Él lo intentó; una y otra vez…

…y entonces conoció a Kaya y pedacitos de luz solar volvieron a su vida. Fue solo durante un muy breve periodo de tiempo (especialmente teniendo en cuenta su vida interminable) pero hizo maravillas para despertarle, volviendo a sacudir su forma de pensar.

Comenzó a mirar a la gente otra vez; se percató de ellos y sus ritos; vio cómo hablaban entre ellos. Había pasado días observando grupos de viajeros, abrió ampliamente los ojos por la sorpresa. Parecía que aún no había aprendido nada sobre cómo funcionaba el mundo, incluso después de cientos de años.

Había gente que permanecía en grupos muy unidos que no eran aldeas, pueblos o ciudades. Artistas viajeros, gente que aceptaba a los extraños sin una palabra o pregunta. Siguió a uno de esos grupos durante semanas en una ocasión, frunciendo el ceño cuando algunas veces el recibimiento que les daban era menos que placentero.

Aún así, ellos sonreían y reían y llevaban sus propias tradiciones con ellos.

Incluso aquellos que eran malos tenían sus razones, gente que fue herida, maltratada y agredida, gente que se unía a otros buscando protección, gente que se ocultaba, lloraba, se acurrucaba y seguía luchando por los demás.

Esta gente no vivía para siempre, pero ellos perdían a aquellos que habían vivido y simplemente sentían emociones de forma tan profunda. Había voces que alcanzaban los cielos; aquellos que aún escuchaban las voces de los dioses y transmitían esas palabras a la gente que buscaba esperanza desesperadamente.

La vida era un círculo que se repetía, una y otra y otra vez.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de Narutinachan:  
> Antes de nada quiero aclarar que el título de este fanfic no lo he traducido porque no existe una traducción como tal para el término “sonder”. La definición del concepto que describe esta palabra sería la que aparece en la sinopsis del fanfic, es decir, la realización de que cada ser viviente tiene una vida tan compleja y vivida como nosotros mismos.  
> También quiero decir que la semana que viene volveré a mi rutina habitual de publicar dos o tres cosas a la semana. Ciertamente ya necesito reducir un poco el ritmo. Espero publicar un capítulo nuevo de “Lluvia de amaneceres”, el siguiente de “ENCAPUCHADO SONRIENTE” y puede que también otro de “Enero azul”.  
> Nos vemos en alguno de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


End file.
